Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{q + 1}{6q + 5} + \dfrac{-3q - 13}{6q + 5}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{q + 1 - 3q - 13}{6q + 5}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-2q - 12}{6q + 5}$